


Beckett's Epiphany

by Taylor Dancinghands (tdancinghands)



Series: Beckett's Rules of Discipline [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdancinghands/pseuds/Taylor%20Dancinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Duet", Carson learns something about Rodney that he never expected.  What will he and Radek do about it, now that they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckett's Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Season: Season 2: "Duet"
> 
> Language/pronunciation notes: For some reason it's become important to me that y'all know how some of the words Radek is saying _sound_. In particular, the word 'pane' -which means 'sir'- has two syllables and is pronounced (more or less) PAN-eh. Also, when we eventually get to it, 'milačku' (in which the 'č' makes a 'ch' sound) is pronounced (again, more or less) MIL-ach-ku.

There was a sort of ironic symmetry, Carson Beckett mused, head in his hands, in the situation he found himself in now. After all, it had been by asking a question he'd had no business asking that had begun his current relationship. How fitting was it then, that the same relationship should possibly enter an entirely new phase by his being told something that he'd no business knowing.

He couldn't blame Laura Cadman. She had asked him, plainly enough, if he'd wanted to know, and he'd said yes. He couldn't say that he hadn't had a pretty good idea of the kind of information she'd had access to, either. He knew perfectly well that the woman had been sharing Rodney's brain for the last few days, and very likely knew a lot of things that Rodney had no desire to share with anyone. Knowing this, the prudent thing would have been to say, "no" when she'd asked, and then he wouldn't be sitting here, torn with a troubled heart and confounded as to what to do. 

Still, Carson wasn't exactly sorry that he'd said, yes, either. He wasn't sorry that he knew the thing that Cadman had, understandably, thought that he might want to know. He just didn't know what he was going to do about it, now that he knew. The one thing he did know though, was that he was going to have to tell Radek, and he wasn't going to ask him if he wanted to know, either.

Radek came home about an hour later to find Carson in much the same state, and immediately assumed that something was amiss with Rodney. Radek had come to call these quarters home, though they had begun as Carson's alone, in the weeks following the Wraith siege and Carson's return from Earth, and they'd subsequently found no reason to return to the previous arrangement. He was worried about Rodney, in spite of the fact that he had been instrumental in rescuing the man, largely _because_ he'd been the one left with the responsibility of rescuing Rodney, twice, and there had been… complications the first time.

Cadman had been the complication, and in spite of the fact that, in Carson's opinion, Radek had done very well in extracting Rodney and Cadman from the ruins of the Wraith dart at all, Radek blamed himself for things not going as well as they might have wished. In addition, it had troubled Radek deeply to have had to put Rodney off the project, once it had become clear that Cadman's presence in his mind was interfering with his ability to do effective work.

It was Radek's work that had put Rodney and Cadman straight in the end, but, less than 24 hours after Rodney's final rescue, Radek was still wary, and half certain that something else was bound to go wrong. This was why, when he saw Carson's troubled brow as he entered their quarters, the first thing that Radek said was, "Bože, what has happened to Rodney now?"

"Nothing, love, nothing," Carson assured him as he drew Radek in to sit beside him on the sofa. "But I learned something from Cadman… that might, well, complicate our lives a bit."

"Something about Rodney?" Radek said, looking worried.

"Aye," said Carson, trying to think how to say what he'd learned. "D'ye recall when we thought we'd worked out that the reason Rodney seemed so peaky after he'd found out we were together?"

Radek nodded.

"Well, it seems we were only half right," said Carson. "It wasn't just two friends he feared he'd lost. It seems… well it seems that he'd had hopes… for something more."

Radek took a moment to absorb this. "With you or I?" he asked.

"Either one of us, it would seem," said Carson sadly.

"And does he still…?" Radek seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

"Both of us, love," sighed Carson, "and Cadman says it's just tearing him to bits keeping it inside all this time."

Now it was Radek leaning over to lay his head in his hands. "Ah, Bože," he said sorrowfully. "What is to be done now?"

Carson gathered the distraught scientist into his arms and kissed his face. "Well, love," he said, "you may think I'm daft but, as you may recall, I've had good luck lately taking the risky path."

Radek lifted his head to regard his lover steadily. "You are not thinking…?"

"You can't tell me you don't care for him too," said Carson.

"Ano," answered Radek, "and I know you have feelings for him yourself. I do not mind that, but will he want any part of a relationship such as ours?"

"Well, he didn't seem too put off learning about it," said Carson hopefully.

"Tolerating such things in others and wanting to take part in them yourself are two very different things, Carson," Radek said dubiously.

"Aye, I know that," replied Carson, "and the chances are he hasn't any idea himself whether he'd like it or not, but maybe, just maybe he'd be willing to give it a try, and maybe he'd find it suits him and then… oh love, is it really too much to hope for?"

Radek's brows furrowed in thought over his glasses. "Yes, it would be a wonderful thing, if all went well, but if it went badly…?"

"We might lose him as a friend, aye," said Carson. "But I think of what you told me when I first took a chance with you, and risked much the same thing."

Radek thought for a moment. "I told you that I trusted you," said Radek thoughtfully.

"I know the man doesn't trust easily," said Carson, but if he trusts anybody…"

"It would be us, I suppose," said Radek thoughtfully. "Still, it would be a great deal to take in –a three person relationship and as well as the… other aspects."

"Well, you did wonder if we might be underestimating the man," said Carson hopefully.

"We would certainly be putting that to the test," mused Radek. "How would you suggest we introduce him to the idea?"

"I'm not sure," said Carson, "but I don't think it should be both of us together. He's sure to feel ganged up on."

"I would agree," said Radek. "Perhaps…" he paused to think a moment more. "Sometimes, when we work late in the labs, when everyone else has gone, that is when he sometimes brings up… difficult subjects himself. He feels safe there."

 

"Do you want to try talking to him then?" asked Carson.

"I suppose," said Radek, almost reluctantly, "it would be as good a time as any."

"Love, if you think this is a bad idea…" Carson checked.

"Not a bad idea," said Radek after a moment's consideration. "A fairly risky one, yes, but also… one worth taking. There is, indeed, much to be gained, and no one who lives in this city should have to be reminded of the merits of taking great risks for the possibility of great gain, yes?"

"Aye," said Carson, pulling his lover close with a laugh, "that's so for sure."

 

Rodney was out of the infirmary the next day, and only a few days after that he and Radek found themselves working late, alone in the labs. Radek struggled with the question of how to raise the topic. In the end, he chose the approach he hoped would be least likely to rouse the man's suspicion.

"Rodney," he began, signaling that he was about to raise a subject that had nothing to do with what they were currently working on in the lab. "We have been wondering, Carson and I, about… how you learned about… the nature of our relationship recently."

"Hmm?" Rodney replied, nose still buried in his laptop.

"I confess, we had both feared that you might be… alarmed, perhaps, to discover this." Radek admitted. "And yet you seemed to think nothing of it. Usually, it is people who know little about these kinds of relationships who are most troubled by them… So we have come to wonder… if you have perhaps some experience yourself in this… or is it merely something you had heard enough about to know better?"

Rodney had turned his attention from his work at last, brows furrowed as he considered his answer. "Personally?" he said finally. "'Fraid not. Never got invited to those sorts of parties. I did have a grad student for a while who seemed to think that it was her mission in life to educate everyone in my lab about the harmlessness and general merits of the 'lifestyle', so I suppose that's why I wasn't too bothered by it. Why do you ask?"

Knowing that there was nothing casual about Rodney's last question, Radek ignored it. "Do you think you would have _liked_ to have been invited to that sort of party?" he asked instead.

Rodney shrugged. "Hey, I'd've liked to have been invited to any party where I had the potential to get laid," he said. "You still haven't told me why you want to know."

"Carson and I," Radek had a bad feeling that Rodney was not going to buy this, even as he tried to allay Rodney's suspicions, "we were just curious, you know?"

Rodney was frowning deeply now, and Radek could see his mind working, usually something he watched with admiration, but now…

"Oh god!" Rodney cried suddenly, aghast. "Cadman blabbed, didn't she?"

So much for that plan, Radek sighed to himself with dismay. There was no point in denying anything now. "She knows that she has… crossed a line, Rodney, and she has promised to try and make it up to you," he said, "but there is good reason, I think you will find, for her… indiscretion."

"Why would she do that?" Rodney complained stridently. "Some kind of sick revenge? I mean, she had no business at all telling anyone the things she had access to…"

"Rodney," Radek tried to stem the tide. "I agree, it _was_ a transgression, but it was not done thoughtlessly or cruelly, I swear to you; if you will only listen for one moment…"

Rodney wound down after a moment and glared at Radek. "Go on then," he said after a moment of hostile silence.

"Rodney," Radek began with a sigh, "Carson and I… your friendship is very important to both of us. The last thing either of us wants is to imperil that. I want you to know that any time you wish this conversation to be concluded then it will be, and if you wish for it never to have happened, then it will not have. Nothing Cadman said to Carson or that Carson has said to me will ever be spoken of again. I hope very much that you trust us enough to believe that this will be so."

Radek watched with trepidation and then relief as Rodney's angry indignation gradually dissipated. "Okay," he said at last. "I guess… I guess I'm okay with that."

"Shall I go on?" Radek asked, wanting Rodney to understand that he was proceeding only with his explicit permission.

"Yeah," said Rodney, "sure."

"I have said that your friendship is very important to us," Radek continued, "and this is true, but it is also true that… we both care about you, a great deal, and we would both of us be most pleased if… if there was something more between us." Radek paused to let that sink in.

"Both… both of you?" Rodney stammered.

"Yes," said Radek with a little smile. "Does that surprise you?"

Rodney swallowed hard and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess it shouldn't," he said. "Considering that you're both into… other sorts of alternative relationships." Rodney gesture vaguely at his neck.

Radek let his smile broaden. "It is true that the two of us are indeed inclined to be more… open minded about things," he said.

"So… just to be clear, you're talking about a three way relationship with… um…" Rodney gestured at his neck again.

"The proper name for what we do is Dominance and submission," said Radek. "Surely your grad student told you this."

"It's been a while," Rodney muttered.

"Carson is a Dominant, while I am a submissive," Radek explained. "And over the years we have both learned that other sorts of relationships do not work so well for either of us. So yes, if you took part in a relationship with us you would be a part of that as well."

"See, I… that's the part I don't know about," said Rodney.

"I would not think that you would," Radek replied. "Without experience in such things you would have no way of knowing whether it would appeal to you or not. We both understand that this remains to be seen, and that the only way for us to know if this will work is if you are willing to… give it a try."

Rodney swallowed hard, his blue eyes wide and troubled.

He looked so troubled that Radek could not help but step close to him and lay a calming hand on his shoulder. "Rodney," he said. "I promise that we will not think any less of you if this is farther than you are willing to go. Clearly, it is not for everyone, and it is much more important to us that we keep your friendship. Truly."

Rodney thought about this and seemed to settle after a bit, and so Radek stepped back. "I appreciate that," he said. "I really do, and I guess what I'd like… what I'd like is to understand better… Radek, what's the appeal? Why would you, a perfectly intelligent and worthwhile person, want… want to do something like that?"

Radek nodded, feeling on firmer territory now. "I appreciate that you think me to be both intelligent and worthwhile," said Radek with a smile, "but you must admit that one's… tastes, in music, or food or… recreational activities have little to do with one's intelligence, or worthiness, for that matter."

"Yeah, okay," said Rodney. "I can't understand how you can listen to Phillip Glass without falling asleep, for instance. But, um… it's the stuff involving, ah, pain that I really don't get. I mean, that's bound to be a deal breaker. I just can't see ever getting off on pain."

Radek nodded in understanding. "Okay," he said. "That's a reasonable question. To begin with, there are not really that many people who actually 'get off', as you say, strictly from pain. Specifically, those people would be called masochists, and I am not one of them."

Rodney nodded, looking a little reassured.

"I am a submissive," Radek went on, "and it is true that my Top may sometimes subject me to painful or uncomfortable things, but it is not the pain that is the object here, but a demonstration of control."

"Control?" asked Rodney.

"For the submissive, the pleasure is derived from giving up all control to the Top, and having the Top exert that control in various ways," Radek explained. "He, or she, may do that by giving orders or instructions the submissive might not like, by physically restraining submissive, by using submissive sexually, and many other ways. All, at the core, however , are demonstrations of control."

Radek could see Rodney thinking deeply about this, and it was gratifying to note that he was not looking either panicked or disgusted. "Huh," he said thoughtfully after a moment. "And this… does something for you?" he asked.

Radek let himself smile with all the delight that his sessions with Carson gave him. "Oh, it does a great deal for me, I would say."

"Like what?" Rodney asked. "I mean, if you don't mind… how does it work for you, personally?"

"I do not mind at all, Rodney," Radek said, reassuringly. "For me there come times when… when the brain will not shut off, you know? More often these days, when there is so much to be done and so much depends on it. Even when I need to stop, I cannot. That is when I go to Carson and he drives everything from my mind but the moment. When I give up control to him I am also giving up all the things that will not let my brain stop. Sometimes some… force is required, I admit, but in the end… it is like rebooting brain –a foolish metaphor, I know, but that is the best way I can think of to describe it."

"Huh," said Rodney again, thinking even more deeply than before. It was a while before he spoke and Radek gave him the time and space he needed. "You know," he began hesitantly at last, "as… disturbing as this is to admit… I can see how that might hold some appeal."

"Perhaps you will be a little less disturbed to know," said Radek, "that among those of us who enjoy these sorts of activities, far more chose the submissive role than the Dominant one."

"Really?" said Rodney.

"Think about it," said Radek. "Do you find bossing and managing other people relaxing?"

"Hell, no," said Rodney. "But Carson does?"

"He likes bossing people who actually do what he says," answered Radek. "And also, he likes he likes having the sort of control in the bedroom which he does not have in the infirmary, you know?"

"Yeah, I can see that," reflected Rodney. "But what if it turned out that I liked being… Dominant too? Would he really be okay with sharing?"

"Some Doms might not," answered Radek, "but Carson knew that this might be a possibility with you, and he would be very happy to share me with you, just as I would be very happy indeed to have two Tops."

"Huh," said Rodney again, and then, "so, ah, how would we do this?"

"First," said Radek, "there are things you need to think about, and you need to take some time thinking about them. Relationships such as these require two things, otherwise they are doomed to fail, and fail badly. Those things are trust, and honesty. The trust part I think you understand, and as for honesty, Rodney, the first person you need to be honest with is yourself."

Radek waited for Rodney to bristle at this, but he didn't, nodding thoughtfully instead.

"If you are doing things because you think they will please us, rather than because they please you," Radek continued, "then disaster will surely befall us. Likewise, if you are afraid to admit to yourself the things that you like and why, then you will be able to take pleasure in nothing, and you are liable to become angry because of it. These are all things we wish to avoid, yes?"

"Sure," said Rodney.

"Then this is how I suggest we proceed," said Radek. "You must take time, all the time you need, to think on these things and be very clear with yourself. There will be no time limit on this offer. Carson and I have cared for you for some time now, and we can wait for as long as you need. When you think you want to take things further, you need only tell us, on any evening we are dining together, that you would like to stay after dinner. That is all. We will take it from there."

"Okay," said Rodney. "That seems simple enough."

"Good," said Radek with a smile. "Now it is late, and my Top does not like it when I do not get enough sleep, so I will say goodnight." So saying, Radek gathered up his laptop and turned to go, but before he did, he succumbed to temptation, just a little bit. The look on Rodney's face as he prepared to leave was so beguiling (though Radek was sure Rodney had no idea just how beguiling he looked) that Radek just _had_ to pause as he passed, lean up, and kiss him on the cheek.

Glancing over his shoulder as he left the lab, Radek saw Rodney with his eyes very wide and very blue, gazing after him. It was, perhaps, not an action likely to elicit clear thinking in the man, but he'd wanted him to have a taste of why the risk was worth taking too. In that, Radek thought to himself, he suspected he had succeeded.

**** 

Radek and Rodney's little talk had taken place on a Monday, and Radek had shared all the salient points with Carson the next day. They planned their Friday meal the same as usual and Radek strove to keep his anticipation in check. He'd told Rodney to take his time, and that's just what they both wanted him to do, but Radek had a feeling that Rodney was more than capable of working out what he wanted and deciding on a course of action in far less than four days.

Of course, he might have come to the conclusion that this was not something that he wanted, and Radek knew he'd be very disappointed if that was the case, as much as he'd said that they would be content with whatever decision he made. Still, if Radek knew Rodney McKay half as well as he thought he did, then he had a lot to look forward to, if not this evening, then sometime fairly soon.

Dinner began in the usual fashion, with relaxed conversation and good food, no different from any other Friday. By the time dessert rolled around, however, Rodney had grown increasingly quiet, which neither Radek nor Carson failed to notice. In spite of this, the two of them did what they could to set him at ease, carrying on as though nothing were different.

They both wanted Rodney to have the space he needed, and not to feel pressured, but when the two of them had finally finished their desserts Rodney had not yet. This was an unusual occurrence in and of itself and it seemed that something must, at last, be said, and naturally it was Carson who would have to say it.

"Well, Rodney," Carson said, leaning forward across the table with his hands clasped in front of him, "what's it to be, then?"

"Um," said Rodney, his eyes not leaving the piece of partially eaten cake on his plate, "I, ah… I'd like to… to stay this evening?"

"Ye've thought about this clearly then?" Carson asked, already slipping into his role. Radek could tell because his brogue thickened when he did.

"Are you kidding?" Rodney replied. "I haven't been able to think about much of anything else all week. The more I think about it the more… I just want to try it. I honestly don't know if it'll be as good in real life as it seems like in my head but… well there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Aye, that's so," said Carson. "And that's as good an answer as anyone could give. We'll try you out with some basics tonight, and then we'll see how it goes."

Rodney nodded, clearly terribly nervous but also bravely determined in that way that made Radek's heart ache with affection for the man. "Alright," he said. "So, ah… what… what do I do?"

"First," said Carson, "you come with me and we have a little chat while Radek clears the table, alright?"

"Okay," said Rodney, looking back over his shoulder in bewilderment as he followed Carson, because he usually helped both of them clean up after dinner. Radek knew that Carson was already setting the tone for the evening, however, and establishing just who was in charge, and Radek didn't mind in the least.

"Now, I want you to understand that we'll be playing very gently tonight," Carson began as the two of them settled on the sofa, "and if you find anything that we're doing too distressing or frightening, then you only need say so and we'll stop, alright?"

Glancing over to the sofa as he made his way to the kitchen sink with an arm load of dishes, Radek saw Rodney nod.

"I'd still like you to have a safeword, however," Carson continued, "just so that you can feel sure about things. You know what a safeword is, aye?"

"Yeah," Radek heard Rodney say. "I, ah… I do."

"Have you given a thought to what it might be?" Carson asked next.

"Um, yeah," said Rodney. "Is, ah, 'lemon' okay?"

Rinsing their dishes and stacking them by the sink, Radek laughed out loud.

"Aye, that's quite good," said Carson, and Radek could hear the smile in his voice. "Radek, lad, would you like to share _your_ safeword with Rodney?"

"Ano, pane," said Radek, wiping his hands on a towel as he stepped over to where his two lovers sat. "It is 'entropy'."

"Oh, you are _such_ a geek," said Rodney.

"Aye, and I wouldn't have it any other way," said Carson with a wide smile. "Are you done with the washing up then lad?" he asked.

"The dishes are rinsed, pane, but not washed," answered Radek precisely.

"That'll do for now," said Carson. "You can have a seat here beside Rodney."

"Thank you, pane," said Radek.

"Are you calling him 'bread'?" Rodney asked, brows furrowed at the unfamiliar term Radek was using. Radek strove to stifle a smirk.

"It's a form of respectful address in Czech," Carson answered for him, which Radek was grateful for. "It's something that he prefers, but I won't insist on anything such as that from you, lad."

"Oh, good," said Rodney.

"What I will insist on," Carson carried on, "is that you do as I ask this evening, whatever it is, without any questioning or complaining. It may be something that you don't want to do, or that will make you feel awkward or even physically uncomfortable. I’m not going to hurt you tonight, though it's likely I'll be hurting Radek a bit. I think he'll be disappointed if I don't, and you will be watching. It may be that, at some point in the future, I _will_ come to cause you some physical pain but one thing you can be certain of, Rodney, is that I will never, ever harm either of you. I've sworn a solemn oath never to harm any person, but I take that oath particularly seriously when it comes to my subs."

Rodney nodded. "I do trust you, Carson," he said softly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Radek could tell that Carson had been moved by Rodney's remark, by the way his eyes darkened, and he reached over to touch Rodney's face, tilting it so that their eyes met.

"Ye can't know how it pleases me to hear you say such things, though I do know that you'd never have come if you didn't," Carson said. "And I want you to know that I'm aware that this may be the only time we do this. So what I want for tonight is to give you as much pleasure as we can. I hope that you find this to be something that you'd like to do again, but I know you may not. That's why I want tonight to be special, and something ye'll think about fondly for the rest of your life."

"Okay," said Rodney quietly after a moment, utterly mesmerized by Carson's voice and touch, as Radek had been many times before. Sitting at his other side, Radek felt his heart race in anticipation. He had no doubts that this was going to be one of the best nights of his life, and Rodney's as well.

"Now," said Carson, suddenly all business, "let's begin by having your clothes off, Rodney."

"Wha?" stuttered Rodney, caught completely unawares.

Radek tried to hide his smirk, though he knew that nothing got past Carson.

"And you, lad," Carson addressed him. "Where's your collar?" Radek extracted the requested item from his pocket and Carson placed it on him with tender care. "Now, why don't you help Rodney getting his things off," he said. "You know how I like it to be done."

Radek reached out a hand to help Rodney off the sofa. "He means that he likes you to take your time," Radek explained as Rodney stood. "Show off a bit."

"Um, okay," said Rodney, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Radek took him by the shoulders so as to turn him to face Carson and he could see Rodney swallow nervously. Standing behind him, Radek helped Rodney pull his shirt over his head and set it aside, then reached up to smooth his hair. He wasn't quite able to stop himself from letting his fingers wander down Rodney's face to his shoulder, sighing with delight at the feel of Rodney's skin under his fingers.

"Radek lad," said Carson warningly. "I said to help him undress, not play with him."

"Ano, pane," said Radek with a sigh, dropping to one knee to untie Rodney's shoes while Rodney slowly began to unfasten his belt. Radek was fairly certain that it was bashfulness rather than any desire to please that slowed Rodney's disrobing, but the effect was the same. With his belt and fly undone Rodney paused to step out of his shoes with Radek's help, and his trousers slipped alluringly down over his ass all of their own.

Rodney looked up then, seeking approval perhaps, and Carson, sitting back on the sofa, smiled encouragingly. Thus assured, Rodney pushed his pants down the rest of the way, allowing Radek to help him step out of them and take them away. Now Rodney stood in his boxers, plain black ones today, and socks, and fidgeted a bit, not sure what to remove next.

"Keep going lad," said Carson. "Ye're doin' just fine."

Drawing a breath, Rodney gathered his resolve and bent to remove first one sock and then the other while Radek helped him balance and then put the socks away with his shoes. Having established some sort of momentum, Rodney now moved without a pause to slip his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, pushed them down part way, and then hesitated. Radek's fingers itched terribly to assist, but he tucked his hands firmly behind his back and waited with at least a semblance of patience.

"Radek, lad," Carson said suddenly. "Will you please take your shirt off, and your shoes, but I'd like you to leave the rest on for now."

"Ano pane," Radek answered nodding. He toed his shoes off and then reached up to draw his shirt over his head in a leisurely fashion, aware as he did so that Rodney was finally pushing his boxers down the rest of the way. He strove not to hurry as he lifted the garment away and set it with the rest of Rodney's, but just as he was turning back to finally get a look at Rodney's now fully revealed self, Carson addressed him once again.

"Oh, and I'll have your glasses as well, if you please," he said.

Swallowing back a disappointed sigh, Radek slipped his spectacles off and turned to hand them to Carson. Rodney was now a large, pale and rather shapely blur beside him, but that was all. The large, clothed and dark haired blur that was Carson stood at last, moving towards Rodney in a most proprietary manner, and Radek stepped away to give the man room to move. He circled Rodney once, looking him up and down, then reached out to touch, stroking a hand down Rodney's chest, reaching up to cup a cheek, then down to caress his ass. Radek swallowed, wishing he could see the expression on Rodney's face, but all his could see were Rodney's eyes, dark blue and very wide.

"You are quite a lovely thing, ye know," said Carson appreciatively, trailing his fingers over Rodney's ribs. "I know ye don't think so, but I hope to change that before long." He reached up now to lift Rodney's face to meet his. "You are very beautiful to me, lad, and ye always have been."

Carson stepped away then, and turned for a moment to face Radek. "And as for you," he said with a smile that Radek could see even without his glasses, "ye know ye've always been a delight to me, in every way. Would you like to touch him?"

"Prosím pane," Radek said, just a little breathless.

"With fingers only," Carson directed, "and not the nipples or anything below the waist Go on then."

"Thank you pane," said Radek, not in the least disappointed by these restrictions. It meant that he could step close enough to Rodney to see his face and what was in his eyes and, of course, it meant that he could touch at last. He began with the face, brushing his fingers over the man's temple and cheek, then trailing them down to his throat. He saw Rodney swallow, not so much with nervousness but with something like bewilderment.

Some part of him, Radek could see revealed in Rodney's too expressive eyes, had really expected not to like this, but that was clearly not the case. What Radek could see of what was happening below Rodney's waist was certainly responding quite positively, and Rodney's parted lips and soft breaths seemed to confirm this as well. Stroking his flattened hand over Rodney's belly, right to the edge of forbidden territory, Radek stepped closer still, almost brushing his lips over Rodney's cheek, but not quite. Carson cleared his throat meaningfully and Radek pulled back a centimeter or so.

"He is right, you know," Radek breathed into Rodney's ear. "You are quite beautiful."

Rodney ducked his head and Radek could actually feel the heat of his blush on his own face. Lifting his hand again to brush the backs of his fingers against Rodney's face to feel that heat, he murmured softly, "This is alright for you? Not too much?"

Rodney swallowed again, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a ghost of a smile. "No, it's… it's good," he said. "I'm good."

"I knew you would like this," Radek whispered seductively, caressing Rodney's sides with both his hands now. "We are going to give you so much pleasure, milačku…"

"Aye, alright," Carson's voice, Radek noted, was not quite as smooth and controlled as it generally was. "That'll do for now." Radek had not thought about how Carson would be watching them and suddenly he was very hard inside his trousers and knew that Carson must be as well. Radek stepped back as requested and looked up to meet Carson's gaze, waiting to see what his Top would ask for next.

Carson said nothing but stepped close to Rodney again, taking hold of him with both hands to draw him closer still. One hand gripped his shoulder firmly while the other wrapped around the back of his head to pull him into a fierce, possessive kiss. Radek could hear Rodney make a small surprised noise at the back of his throat as the kiss commenced, but it was not long before he was fully engaged, pressing his naked body into Carson's clothed one wantonly and Radek sighed with pleasure to see it.

After a bit Carson's hand moved from where it had been grasping his shoulder to caress its way down his chest till it came to Rodney's left nipple and Radek could tell when he had arrived there by the way Rodney gasped suddenly and pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh that's lovely," Carson murmured. "I'm going to have such fun playing with these. I just knew you'd have the most sensitive nipples." Then he ducked his head down and licked the right one while his left hand continued to work at the other. Rodney gave a sort of feeble whimper in response.

Radek knew what came next, not because he could see, but because he knew that Carson never stopped at just licking. Sure enough, Rodney's little gasping pants were suddenly interrupted by the surprised yelp that meant Carson had given in to the urge to bite. The yelp quickly devolved into a moan as Carson returned to licking the sensitive spot on Rodney's chest, humming contentedly as he did.

"Carson…" Rodney's voice was rough with arousal and several sorts of tension, and Carson lifted his head to check in.

"Are ye doin' all right, lad?" he asked.

"Um, good… great, in fact…" Rodney stammered, "better than great, really… it's just… could I… I mean… can I sit down? I mean, my knees, um…"

Carson smiled joyfully, his eyes twinkling so that even Radek could see. "Aye, of course, lad," he said, leading Rodney over to the sofa. "You just sit here and we'll give you something to watch."

Heart racing as he felt his face flush, Radek had a good idea just what that would be, and Carson did not disappoint.

"Aye," said Carson, seeing Radek's anticipatory blush. "On your knees then, lad. I find I’m needing a bit of relief."

Radek's heart leapt as he dropped to the floor before Carson, for he loved this more than almost anything. Worshipfully, Radek reached up to undo his Top's trousers and free his hard and already weeping cock, cherishing the moment and the feel of it under his fingers. Moaning in pleasure, Radek took the heated flesh into his mouth, then leaned forward and clasped his hands behind his back. Now here were Carson's hands grasping at his head, guiding and controlling him, and his pleasure was complete.

"Oh, god…" Rodney's voice was broken with astonishment and desire and at first the unexpected exclamation broke into Radek's customary reverie. When it dawned on him that Rodney was watching them and obviously getting off on it, however, Radek felt the moment intensify, and his own cock press almost painfully against the confines of his own clothes. Knowing that he had an audience, and that the audience was Rodney McKay, squared rather than doubled the pleasure he took from feeling Carson's strong hands guiding his mouth up and down his cock, and for a moment he thought he might just come in his pants.

Rodney's exclamation had drawn Carson's attention too, however, and a moment later Radek felt his head pulled back from the object of his adoration, and as usual, he could not stop the little cry of disappointment he gave at being made to give it up.

"Hush now lad," said Carson kindly, combing his fingers through Radek's hair. "There'll be more treats for you in good time, but now I think it's only fair to give Rodney a taste, aye?"

"Ano pane," said Radek, little more than whispering because the very idea was making him ache with desire.

"Have ye ever sucked another man's cock, lad?" Carson asked Rodney, still stroking Radek's hair as though he were a beloved pet. Rodney nodded, apparently bereft of words for the moment. "Would you like to suck mine?" Carson said, turning to face him, his cock still jutting prominently from his open fly.

"God yes," Rodney murmured, moving with near lightning swiftness from the sofa to drop to his knees before Carson. Radek was delighted to find that Carson had only turned slightly to allow room for Rodney, so that he remained kneeling close by his Top's side, easily close enough for him to see everything, even with his glasses off.

"Hands behind your back now, lad," Carson instructed as Radek felt his Top's hands leave his head to guide Rodney's away from his hips. "That's it; that's the way…" Now Rodney was bending down to take Carson's cock into his mouth with a soft moan of anticipation and Radek was discovering an altogether new sort of ecstasy.

Who could have guessed what a thrill it would be to see Carson's hands grasping Rodney's head to guide him up and down his cock, or the look of utter bliss on Rodney's face as took it all? Who could have known the fragile beauty revealed on the man's face as he let Carson fuck his face, eyes closed, the dark lashes lying against pale cheeks, the droplet of spit spilling over his lower lip to hang and then fall towards where his cock stood very hard and dark with need? Radek found himself trembling with arousal, and contending with an overpowering temptation to take something that he had not been given leave to take.

He knew it was wrong, but still Radek felt himself leaning forward, to see more closely, he told himself, to feel the heat of Rodney's body, to hear the sound of Rodney enthusiastically sucking at Carson's cock. Once begun, however, he could not seem to stop himself from touching, even with his hands still clutched behind his back. He found his lips brushing against the warm skin of Rodney's shoulder and sighed happily at the contact, even as he saw Rodney's cock twitch with pleasure. This was good; it was so good it would be worth anything…

There were suddenly fingers gripping his hair, pulling him back abruptly. "What's this then?" Carson's voice was hard with disapproval.

"I am so sorry pane," Radek gasped, head bowed with honest remorse. "So very sorry. I… I could not stop myself… I…"

"There'll be a price to pay, lad," Carson admonished sternly.

"I know; I know," Radek murmured wretchedly. "It will not happen again, I promise."

"Aye," said Carson. "It won't, because you'll be sitting on the sofa till I'm done here. Now off you go."

Radek nodded miserably and stood, not unaware of Rodney's wide, startled eyes following him as he made his way to the sofa and sat, hands still clutched behind his back.

"Now then," said Carson to Rodney as Radek settled himself. "I think I'd very much like to come in your mouth, lad. How would you like that?"

Even at this distance with his glasses off Radek could see Rodney's throat move as he swallowed. "Please?" he managed after a moment.

Radek could see a flash of white teeth as his Top grinned. "I thought you might," he said with a chuckle. "You're such a good lad." Then Carson took hold of Rodney, bending his head to take his cock once again, and began to fuck Rodney's face in earnest, fingers curling to clutch at his close cropped hair.

"Yes…" Carson began to murmur as he pleasured himself. "Oh that's bloody brilliant that is… God, your mouth… so hot… so good… going to come now… going to…ah, God… ahh…"

Radek saw Carson's body stiffen as he climaxed, heard Rodney moan as he tasted Carson's cum pulsing into his mouth and then Carson was pulling back, bending to take Rodney's mouth in an altogether proprietary kiss.

Radek's own breaths were coming in short gasps as he watched the two of them, and then Carson was sitting on the sofa beside him and pulling him into his arms to share the taste of Rodney and his own spending. Radek groaned into the kiss, thrilling at the tastes and at Carson's strong hand at the back of his head pressing him close.

"Oh my god…" This was Rodney, still kneeling on the floor, hands still clasped behind his back and his voice rough with arousal. Carson drew back from Radek to regard him. "Oh my god, that was hot…" Indeed, Rodney's arousal was clear even for Radek to see, and he wanted it, as much as he'd ever wanted Carson's. His Top's hand was still firm on the back of his neck, however, reminding him of the unfinished business he'd instigated a moment before.

"Now Radek, lad," Carson said. "I believe it's time for you to make some amends, aye?"

"Ano pane," Radek said, eyes downcast.

"And how will you do that?" Carson asked.

"I must be punished, pane," Radek answered.

"And what are you to be punished for today, lad?"

"For impertinence," Radek recited, "and for taking liberties without permission."

"Aye, that'll do," said Carson. "Now off you go. You know what's needed."

Radek did indeed. Standing away from the comfort of his Top's firm hand, Radek made his way to the bed, dropping to his knees at the foot of it to draw out a small chest from beneath it and opening the lid. From its contents Radek extracted a plain wooden paddle and turned to hand it to Carson who had followed, bringing Rodney with him. Radek then unfastened and stepped out of his trousers, relieved beyond words to have his cock freed at last, in spite of what was to come. Finally, he mounted the bed to position himself on his hands and knees and waited for his Top to do as he wished.

"Your little transgression is going to cost you five strokes," Carson announced, "but I'm thinking you might like the chance to earn a few privileges for later as well, now wouldn't you, lad?"

Would he, ever?! "Ano, prosím," Radek answered eagerly.

"Aye, I thought as much," said Carson with a chuckle. "Now here's what they'll cost you. Five more strokes to touch him, as you were allowed to touch him before, ten to use your mouth, but only above the waist, fifteen to touch his cock or nipples, and twenty if you want to suck him."

This was a complete no-brainer if ever there was one, but still, Radek had to nerve himself up to ask. "prosím… please pane, I will take twenty."

"That's in addition to the five you've earned from your bit of naughtiness earlier," Carson reminded him.

"Ano, ano," Radek replied, wanting desperately to get on with it and take the privileges he'd earned. "prosím, pane."

"Ye don't think I'm sellin' you too cheaply, do you?" Carson asked Rodney with a chuckle, but Rodney could only shake his head, eyes wide with arousal.

"Alright then," Carson said, moving to stand beside the bed. "Rodney, I'd like you to stay right where you are to watch, and no touching –I hardly think I need to remind you of the consequences?" Rodney shook his head again, vigorously. "Radek, knees apart, arse up," Carson instructed as he did always, and as always, Radek complied instantly.

One of Carson Beckett's real talents as a Top was the perfect control he had of his own strength. The paddle could deliver anything from the mildest sting to punishingly painful blows, depending on how it was wielded, and with Carson, this was never a matter of chance. Tonight Carson made the paddle strike hard, so that Radek was crying out by the third or fourth stroke. He knew Rodney was watching, and wondered how this must all seem to him, but before long even these questions were driven altogether out of his thoughts.

Soon Radek knew only that the last stroke had hurt and the next would hurt just as badly when it came, though he never knew exactly when that would be, because Carson always spaced his blows out unevenly. He knew that his cock ached with need and that his ass hurt and that he craved another stroke from the paddle almost as much as he wanted someone to touch his cock, and that he had no control over any of these things.

As always, it was completely unexpected when the blows stopped and Radek found himself surprised to hear the sound of his own whimpering sobs. Even more unexpected was the sound of another voice nearby, breathily murmuring, "Oh god… oh god, oh my god," over and over again. Rodney, Radek realized as his brain's higher functions slowly returned, and he did not seem too terribly distressed –not in a bad way, anyhow.

Carson's hand, cool and soothing on his abused ass, stroked him softly now as he calmed and comforted Radek, kissing away his tears and praising him for taking the punishment so well. Then Radek felt the bed sink a bit as Carson beckoned Rodney over to sit beside him, laying an arm over his shoulder.

"How was that then?" Carson checked in with Rodney, who Radek could hear breathing a little unsteadily.

"Why…" Rodney gasped, "why was that so hot?"

Carson laughed kindly, and Radek might have himself if he hadn't still been catching his breath. "Because he wanted to take it," Carson answered, "and I wanted to give it, and because maybe there's some part of you that'd like to take something like that yourself, someday."

"I… I don't know," said Rodney uncertainly.

"We'll no push, lad," Carson assured him. "You'll know when it's right and you'll tell us then, aye?"

"Okay…" said Rodney.

"Now," Carson continued, "Radek's endured quite a bit for the privilege of sucking your cock, but I don't imagine that's anything you've any objection to."

"Um, no?" Rodney managed after a moment.

"I thought not," said Carson with a chuckle. "And I think he's ready for you just as he is, aye?"

"Prosím, pane," Radek, still on his hands and knees on the bed, whined just a little. Carson steadied Rodney, stricken wordless with anticipation, as he knelt up on the bed, his cock up-thrust and ready at Radek's lips.

"Go ahead and use your hands now, lad," Carson encouraged Rodney. "Radek's needing his right where they are."

Both of them moaned aloud as Rodney took hold of Radek's head and pulled it down onto his cock, and Radek happily opened his mouth to take it in. Close beside him he heard Carson sigh with pleasure.

"Now that is a lovely sight," he said, "but as much as I'll enjoy watching it, ye know how much I do love taking your arse all warm from a paddling."

And Radek did know, very well indeed. Even as he happily applied himself to the task of sucking Rodney's cock, he welcomed the sensation of Carson's lube slicked fingers at his opening a few moments later, and very shortly after that, Carson's cock, filling him deliciously. Once or twice in his life Radek had known the pleasure of being taken at both ends, but never by people he cared for as much as these two. There was no comparison.

Carson's cock fit him like a hand in a glove and Rodney… Rodney McKay was more like a force of nature than a mere mortal and now he was slowly fucking Radek's face as though every stroke was a gift more precious than life itself. Rodney gave a little cry then and Radek realized that he was watching Carson fuck his ass, watching Carson watch him fucking Radek's mouth… There was an erotic energy loop building between the three of them and Radek was the conduit.

It was as though some spark of life force leapt from Carson's cock, thrusting deep into his ass, right through him to connect with Rodney's, pressing up against the back of his throat. It leapt as well between the fingers grasping and clutching his hair and the ones gripping his ass with nearly bruising strength, and Radek himself became nothing but an empty vessel carrying that energy –passing it from Carson to Rodney and back again. He felt he would have flown apart save for the hands and cocks and voices crying out in ecstasy that held him place, helpless to do anything but take it all.

But Rodney's voice was breaking, all but shrieking as he approached climax and then broke, and Radek tasted the musky, salty pulses in his mouth. He felt the force of Rodney's climax surge though him and Carson gave way only moments later, thrusting hard against his ass twice more and shouting out his release. It was Rodney who was kissing him now, he thought, though Radek was barely certain who *he* was by then, and Carson who was pulling him into his arms to lie supine on the bed at last, trembling with the aftermath of the energy that had coursed through him.

It had to be Carson whose hands stroked along his side and whose voice spoke to him soothingly, calling him beautiful and brave and good, and Rodney who lay beside him, kissing his fingers and murmuring about how amazing everything was. Was it his voice then that had moved from wordless whimpers to pleading with need, speaking for the aching desire he felt in every part of his body? It must be, for there was no one else likely to be moaning, "Prosím, prosím… please touch me, please…"

"Would you like to suck him off then, lad?" someone was saying, and someone else gasped, "God, yes…" and then there was a hot, moist mouth on his cock, sucking and licking and letting him thrust his hips up into those delicious depths. It had to be Rodney's mouth because it was different from Carson's -not that he could say how- and besides, here was Carson's mouth on his, tasting of himself but also just a bit of Rodney. There were hands on his hips and on his belly and nipples, and one hand, he realized, holding and controlling Rodney's head as he thrust into his mouth, and that was what finished him.

He was coming at last, crying out into Carson's mouth and pulsing into Rodney's, and Radek didn't think he'd ever come like this in all his life. It was as if all the energy that had coursed through him as Carson and Rodney had been fucking him discharged all at once, leaving him spent and empty in its passing.

Here, though, was another mouth against his, tasting of his own seed, so he knew it had to be Rodney, giving back some of what he had taken, and Radek felt himself revived again. Heart suddenly full, Radek pulled Rodney into his arms to hold him close, wanting to say more than words ever could.

"Ah, my beauties," Carson's voice purred over them both. "Such a lovely pair you make, and all mine." Then Carson's arms were around both of them and Rodney was turning to embrace their Top and Radek had never in his life known so much joy.

"God, I had no idea," Rodney was saying into Carson's shoulder. "No idea at all."

"Well I don't know how you would," said Carson reasonably. "It's not the kind of thing you can really explain, now is it?"

"Daphne, the grad student I told you about," Rodney said, rolling onto his back as their mutual embrace relaxed a bit. "She tried, and I used to roll my eyes and think that people who were into stuff like that probably needed to see a shrink… Not that there's anything wrong with needing to see a shrink but honestly, this is _way_ more fun."

Carson laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you think so, lad, and I'm sure Dr. Heightmeyer won't mind having her case load lightened. Seriously, though," Carson rolled to lay one hand over Rodney's heart. "If you find that this kind of thing helps you manage, whenever you're in a rough patch, you mustn't hesitate to ask us. We'll be glad to help. I've said as much to Radek as well."

Radek nodded, adding his hand to Carson's over Rodney's heart. "This is so," he said. "I was having a very bad time after the Wraith siege and Carson helped me in ways no one could have. I do not know what I would have done without him."

"I remember," said Rodney. "Though I never knew exactly what that was all about."

"The time will come soon when I will tell you," said Radek, "for it seems that we will be playing together more, yes?"

"God, yes," said Rodney, a little breathlessly. "I mean, I still can't believe I'm doing this, but I'd have to be brain damaged not to want to do it again."

Carson grinned, just a little masterfully. "Ye do know that we've only begun with you tonight," he reminded Rodney, "and that if we go on then you'll be getting in a little deeper every time."

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, I know, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little scared, but I trust you too, and I know I won't be sorry."

Carson pulled him close again upon hearing these words, as did Radek, and the three of them lay, wrapped in each other's arms in the close space of the bed. Radek finally began to doze a bit after a while, and he suspected that Carson was too, as his embrace relaxed some. Eventually, though, Radek felt Rodney stir where he lay between the two of them.

"God, I don't want to get up," he muttered, struggling to pull himself out from between his lovers.

"And what makes you think you're going anywhere before tomorrow morning?" Carson asked sleepily.

"Um," said Rodney after a beat, "nothing?"

"Good lad," Carson murmured, drifting off to sleep again directly. A moment or two later Radek could hear Rodney's breathing devolve into quiet snores, and very shortly he, himself, followed their examples.

 

They all three slept soundly through the night, in spite of how crowded the bed was, and all woke well rested and content, if a little sore in places. When Carson checked in and asked how he felt about the previous night's events, Rodney confessed that he was still a bit astonished that it had actually happened, but was also still quite eager to try it again. They decided on next Friday, to give everyone a little more time to get used to things.

When next Friday's recreations proved to be every bit as delightful as the previous Friday's the three of them agreed on a regular assignation, and so came together on a weekly basis from then on. A number of weeks went by in this fashion, and Rodney grew more and more accustomed to the idea of being a submissive and let Carson draw him deeper and deeper into his role. He was, just as he had suspected, never sorry.

Until the day came when they discovered a world named Doranda and, led astray by the mighty temptations he found there, poor Rodney flew too close to the sun once again. But that is a tale for another day.

 

****


End file.
